


Hoodie

by secretswan



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretswan/pseuds/secretswan
Summary: soft #jinjoo au where Minju loves Yujin.. in hoodies
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju
Kudos: 16





	Hoodie

Exhausted from their dance practice earlier that day, Minju plopped her body on the couch with a sigh.

"Minju-ya, take a shower first before you lie down” Eunbi calmly says.  
“Hyewon-eonnie’s already in the shower, eonnie” Minju replies while adjusting her position.  
“YAH! You smell like you’ve been on a marathon, get off of the couch!” Yena says as she smacks Minju’s butt.  
“EONNIE, you’re talking like you smell better than any of us.” Minju retorts but gets up anyway and retires to her shared room with Yujin.  
“Aigoo, that kid” Eunbi side comments while shaking her head.

Inside their room, Minju saw Yujin sprawled face-first across the floor, coat’s halfway off of her body. She looks like she’s almost on her way to sleeping on that cold tiled floor. And in that moment, she decides to join her.

"Go to bed if you're that tired." She says as she slowly snake her arms around Yujin's torso, her face buried on the latter's back.

"maybe later...  
and eonnie.."

"ne.."

"please stop sniffing my sweat-soaked back, I haven't showered yet"

"it doesn't smell bad though, it smells like you"

"Yah, eonnie! What's that supposed to mean?" Yujin turns and faces Minju. Their position changed and now the older one is giggling on the younger's tummy.

"Y-yah, why are you laughing?" Yujin nervously asks as she pouts at her eonnie.

"Nothiiing~you're just too cute" the older chortled in a sing-song.

. . .

The silence began between the two but they both knew that it's a pleasant one. They're comfortable, even with words unsaid.  
But the older decides yet again to break into Yujin's thoughts.

"Yujin-ah?"

"hmm" The puppy replies, tiredness evident in her voice.

"I agree with you."

"agree? with what?"

"you really are soaked with swea--"

"YAH EONNIE! I told you already, stop sniffing me--" Yujin said getting up but Minju stopped her.

"You didn't let me finish what I was saying!"

"I know what you're gonna say eonnie, that I smell bad." she pouts.

"No, I was gonna say that even if you kinda smell like you've been working hard--I still love snuggling with you."

"y-yah, stop saying nonsens--"

"I'm not, I really love you..r hoodies and the way even just a whiff reminds me of home." Yujin smiles at this..

"But I know you eonnie, you just want my hoodie again don't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first try on writing a soft/fluffy fic, I posted this on twitter already, thanks to my non-existent readers ksksks  
> let's be friends on twt I'm @secretswan_


End file.
